Knife Of Explosive Love
by HowDoesWritingWork
Summary: Kaminari wants to partner with Kirishima, Ashido wants the same thing. But Bakugou won’t allow it. Who’s ready to experience an obssessed Yuri scene from Doki Doki all over again, in BNHA form?
1. chapter 1

A little note: So, while I was playing DDLC, I thought of Bakugou and Kirishima in this situation except Bakugou had a crush on the moment he saw Kirishima. Also a little twist at the end on why Bakugou was lovesick for Kirishima. This might bring horrible memories. ;-; why do I do this to myself? Also I'm torturing poor Kirishima. ;-;

"Yo, Kirishima. Let's be partners for the project." Kirishima turns and sees Kaminari beside him. Along with Ashido and Sero. "Sure—" Bakugou comes from behind and cuts of Kirishima. "Actually, Kirishima and I are already partners in the project." Kirishima looks at Bakugou and turns to Kaminari. "Y-Yeah... Sorry about that Bakubro." Kaminari looks at Bakugou and looks at Kirishima. "You sure?"

Midoriya then butts in, he knows it wasn't his place, but he feels like he needs to speak up. "Um... K-Kacchan.. it isn't nice to just claim Kirishima as y-your partner out of nowhere..." Bakugou looks at Midoriya. "This is none of your business, Deku. Besides..." Bakugou's expression changes as a bit of insanity can be seen through his eyes. "Aren't you glad that I'm actually socialising somebody and not putting them down?!" Midoriya looks at Kirishima, then Bakugou, with a slightly scared look.

"Y-Yeah... I'm proud of you.. I'm going now! See you guys!" Sero follows. "Yeah, I'm going with Midoriya!" Midoriya and Sero leave the classroom. After Midoriya leaves, Ashido creates a big argument. "Midoriya's right Bakubro! You can't just claim Kirishima!" Kaminari looks at Bakugou, agreeing with Ashido. "Exactly! We need time with him too! You keep pulling Kirishima around and not letting him hang out with anyone else!"

Bakugou looks at them with an angry look. "And who told you to tell me what's good and what's not?!" Kaminari looks at Kirishima. "Hey, Kiri. Let's just—" Bakugou cuts him off. "You LITERALLY told me not to pull him away, which I'm not!" Ashido then looks at Kirishima too. "Just ignore them, Kiri. Just spend your time with—" Bakugou and Kaminari look at her with angry looks. "

Kirishima spoke up. "Um.. I guess I'll go for Bakugou." Bakugou looks at them with a crazed expression. "See?! That wasn't so hard, was it?!" Kaminari looks at Bakugou, clearly angry. "That's no fair Bakugou! You're just being unreasonable right now!"

~OMG HERE IT COMES AND PS THE SCENES WILL ALSO HAVE THE SAME LINES BUT I WILL ADD SOME EXTRA LINES SO YEAH~

Bakugou looks at Kaminari with an insane expression. "I'm... being unreasonable?" Bakugou laughs softly but insanely. "Kaminari.. I can't believe how delusional and self-important you are!" He then looks at both Kaminari and Ashido with the same expression. "Pulling him away from me every time you guys aren't included in something? Are you jealous? Crazy? Or do you guys hate yourself that much that you take it out on others? Here's a suggestion, have you guys considered killing yourselves? It would be beneficial to your MENTAL HEALTH!" Ashido looks at Bakugou, scared. "B-Bakubro.. you're scaring me a little..." Kaminari sighs. "Ashido, let's go. I don't think he wants us around right now..." Bakugou smiles insanely. "See, that wasn't very hard. All I want is to spend a little time with him, is that too much to ask?" Bakugou looks at them as he follows them to the door, opening it for them. Kaminari looks at Kirishima. "Hey, Kiri. Baku really is something, isn't he?" Bakugou pushes him out as he closes the door while laughing.

-umm I should stop but this scene is what made me do this soooo omg I will regret this.-

Bakugou looks at Kirishima, who has a crazed expression in their eyes, making Kirishima a but scared. "Um.. Bakubro?" Bakugou giggles crazily. "Finally... Finally! This is really ALL I wanted..." Bakugou directly looks at Kirishima with an insane look on his face. "There's no need to spend the weekend with those extras, just come to my house instead. The whole day, with just the two of us, doesn't that sound wonderful?!" Kirishima's eyes widens. "Um.. Bakubro.. I think there's something wrong with you.." Bakugou laughs again. "Wow... there really is something wrong with me.. isn't there?!" He smile becomes wider. "But I don't care anymore, I haven't felt this good my whole life! Just being with you is a far more pleasure than anything I could imagine... I'm ADDICTED to you, it feels like I'm going to DIE if I'm not breathing the same air as you!" Kirishima breathes heavily as Bakugou's breathing is unstable. "Doesn't it feel nice to have someone that care about you so much? Someone who revolves their own life around you?" Bakugou looks down, then looks at Kirishima. "It feels so good.. then why does it feel more and more that something is going to happen?" Bakugou smiles innocently. "Maybe that's why I tried stopping myself at first.." His innocent smile turns into an insane smile. "But the feeling is to strong now... I DON'T care anymore! I have to tell you!" He breathes in, then shouts. "I'm madly in love with you! It feels like every inch of my body, every drop of blood in me is screaming your name!" Kirishima looks at Bakugou, scared. What did he do to create this angry man to a lovesick monster? Bakugou laughs, then continues to smile insanely. "I don't care what the consequences are anymore! I dont care if our classmates are listening! Please... please just know how much I love you..." Sounds innocent, Kirishima thinks. Bakugou blushes, still with an insane look. "I love you so much... I even touch myself with the pen I stole from you!" Kirishima's jaw was going to drop on the floor, but didn't. He was THAT in love?! Bakugou continues. "I want to pull your skin apart and crawl inside of you! I want you ALL to myself, and I will only be yours." Bakugou blushes, then smiles innocently. "Doesn't that sound perfect? Tell me, Kirishima... tell me you want to be my lover. Do you accept my confession?"

-ok so this is when the gore comes in.. so yeah leave if you want to.-

Kirishima was scared.. no TERRIFIED of Bakugou now! If he declines, then he would be on Bakugou's special menu. Kirishima breathes in, then says. "Y-Yes.. I love you.. Bakugou Katsuki." Bakugou looks at him, then giggles a bit. "Ahahahaha..." Then he laughs a bit louder. "Ahahahhahahahahaha.." Then laughs insanely. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakugou takes out a knife, then points it to his stomach.

Stab. Blood gets on the knife and uniform, staining it.

Stab. A little drip of blood gets on Bakugou's face, still staining his uniform.

The knife points to his heart.

Stab. All blood drops goes on Bakugou's face as he passes out dead on the floor.

Kirishima looked at terror. Oh god

Oh god.. what just happened?! What just HAPPENED?!

Ashido goes inside the classroom. "Hey, you guys are taking— AAAAAAHHH!!!" Ashido looks at Bakugou's dead body, mortified. The urge to vomit gets to her as she runs outside of the classroom. Kaminari, goes inside the classroom too. "Hey, are fine in there? I saw Ashido run away and—" He sees Bakugou's corpse. "Oh.. oh! Ahaha!" Kirishima looks at him scared and confused. "Why are you laughing?!" Kaminari looks at him. "Well.. I never knew I influenced him THAT badly!" Kirishima looks at Kaminari. "W-What do you mean?" Kaminari giggles. "Well... I may or may not have told him that you don't love him and that he has to work dirty in order for him to be noticed by you. I guessed that worked!" Kirishima looks at him. "Why?! I thought we were bros!" Kaminari looks at him with a dead expression. "Not until you started hanging out with those three." Kirishima's eyes widen. "You mean Ashido, Sero, and Bakugou?! What did they do?!" Kaminari chuckles. "The moment I gathered all of us, you hanged out with me less and hanged out more with them, I couldn't have that." Kirishima was mortified. "Besides, I also told Ashido to kill herself. She survived somehow, and I told Sero that you thought that he was useless, why'd you think he didn't talk to you for the rest of the year?" Kirishima looks at him, with fear once again. "Why...?" Kaminari smiles. "Besides Kiri, don't you want to hang out with me? It's just the two of us now."

"Just Kaminari"

Extra notes:

So I heard about the Kaminari traitor theories and I thought that Kaminari would be a traitor in the Bakusquad because he was jealous that Kirishima was no longer hanging out with him. YUP AHAHAHAH KIRISHIMA IS SCARED BABEH


	2. Quick Question

Should I make a DDLC AU with the Bakusquad? That sounds pretty cool if you ask me. Should I?


End file.
